Logan Confesses
by morethanemployed
Summary: It's been years since he's seen Veronica Mars, but every night he thinks of Lilly's death. So he calls up his ex to tell her a secret.


My first official fanfic! Awesomesauce! I do not own any of the characters.

Well, here goes!

Chapter Oneshot

I waited for Veronica. Wow, ten years. Ten years I've been waiting, if not longer. I check my phone for a missed call or text message. Nothing. I also check my bank account. Also nothing. Once my book comes out though...

"Can I have a photo Logan?" I look up into the face of a blond. Some part of me wants to scream at her for disrupting my concentration, for interrupting me in the middle of something important. But... I don't. What can I say? I have a weakness for blonds.

She tells me she likes my work.

"What work?" I kid. But it's true. I have never really had a job. And now I never will.

"I'm so glad that you're so approachable."

She's wrong of course.

"Oh, you should see how approachable he is when a girl's got a fully automatic rifle!"

I turn to find Veronica smirking at me over a coffee. The girl gets the hint and leaves us alone- not before hastily scrawling her number into my hand. After she leaves, I wipe 'Cindy's' number off. It won't matter, not where I'm going.

Veronica looks me over. It's in her nature, just like it's in mine to be scrutinized.

"You're alive," She remarks drily, "I'm a bit surprised really."

I laugh, setting down my tea, "You shouldn't be. I've always found ways of getting through life."

She sighs, setting down her drink, "You're right. What's this about? You said it was life or death. If it means you'll let me kill you...!" Her eyes quirk humorously.

"It was. Now it's not," I sip my tea. Time to push a serious button, "I want you to tell me about my dad."

She looks shocked, then patiently explains, "Mr. Psycho killer dad? C'mon, we all know what happened."

"Did he tell you he killed her? No one ever found any evidence it was really him."

She takes her time recalling the event, taking it a bit personally. Mr. Mars died years ago. It amazes me how much she remembers, how much of that night still haunts her. She is so sure my dad did it.

"I heard you're with the F.B.I. now."

She nods her head uncomfortably, "Yeah... got a big promotion when I caught Duncan Kane." She pauses, obviously considering me, "Is that what this is about?"

I laugh, "No... this is about that day. The day Lilly died."

Veronica sits back in her chair, "Yeah, you saw her with me, didn't you...?"

I nodded my head, quoting from my memory, "I knew it was over..."

For half a second, she feels sorry for me. But that's not what I want- not anymore.

"Logan..."

"I knew it was over, so I killed her." I watch her reaction. She blinks. I smile, "For the first time in years, I have caught Veronica Mars off guard."

"That's not funny, Logan," She huffs indignantly.

I laugh anyways, "Ha ha...! It's funny to me!"

"I meant the thing about killing Lilly," Veronica picks up her coffee and sips it, "That's not funny."

"That's what I was talking about too," I smirk, "Although I still find it funny you are caught off-guard again. How often does that happen to you anymore?"

"Not often at all," She glares at me, "What is this really about?"

"My new book is coming out, and in it, I confess," I shrug, "I killed her, Veronica, I killed Lilly Kane."

Her hand drifts towards her gun, "No... Aaron killed her."

"I always wondered why he did that. I mean," my hands move in a blur now with my words, "at first I thought he was just messing with you. But maybe he was trying to save my skin. I don't know. Do you?"

"You know you just confessed to a murder?"

I set my coffee down. Cindy is talking to her friends. They seem uninterested in what she has to say.

I am a failure. I have little to no money. What inheritance I received from my mother and father is almost gone. The book will keep me in the black for years. My confession will sell it. Veronica has to arrest me, put me back in the papers. Sell my story for me. She's doing all the work, really.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Money," I pause. That's not enough, "Because I'm tired of feeling guilty about it."

I know the look on her face. She's not sure if I'm telling the truth. But, of course, she can no longer make a choice in the matter. Just before Cindy's friends turn away, Veronica raises herself to full height.

"Officer Mars?"

"Logan Echolls, you are under arrest for the murder of Lilly Kane. You have the right-"

I block out the rest mentally. My tea is finished, and so am I. Now Cindy's friends are _really _interested in me. I pause for one more picture on the way out. Even with a conviction, I'll be out of prison in a few years, and go back to my life of leisure. If anything, prison will help me sell another book.

Now if I can just convince my ex-girlfriend _not_ to kill me on the way, it'll all go according to plan.


End file.
